


Tanto que duele y te hace temblar

by themonstertrap



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Confessions, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstertrap/pseuds/themonstertrap
Summary: Ha olvidado el tiempo que lleva incubando ese sentimiento, guardándolo, con la esperanza de que desapareciera algún día; esa esperanza se ha marchitado porque es obvio que no puede dejar de querer a alguien cuando le venga en gana.





	Tanto que duele y te hace temblar

**Author's Note:**

> “YOU'RE KILLING ME SLOW,  
> I FEEL LIKE I'M DROWNING”.

—   _Ikh hab dir lib_  —confiesa, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Están en la casa de apuestas, es muy tarde, no hay nadie y hasta hace unos minutos estaban hablando de negocios; nada que tuviese que ver con los sentimientos, pero Meyer ha creído oportuno confesarse de pronto, sin previo aviso. Ha olvidado el tiempo que lleva incubando ese sentimiento, guardándolo, con la esperanza de que desapareciera algún día; esa esperanza se ha marchitado porque es obvio que no puede dejar de querer a alguien cuando le venga en gana. Meyer es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que las emociones de ese tipo son algo que no está en su mano controlar, como hace con otras cosas. De todas maneras, desde que descubrió con gran horror que estaba enamorado de Charlie, se prometió jamás sacarlo a la luz, exponerse; en cambio no ha podido mantener la boca cerrada más tiempo. Verle todos los días es un regalo y al mismo tiempo es una tortura, tenerle tan cerca sin poder hacer más que eso: mirarle desde las butacas, a una distancia prudencial del escenario, como un espectador. Así se siente respecto a Charlie. Debe estar ahí, a su lado, porque por encima de cualquier cosa es su amigo, pero se mantiene al margen de su vida privada porque así debe ser, ¿verdad? Él no es nadie para decirle con quien debe o no acostarse o  _enamorarse;_ pero en el fondo sólo desea que no sienta amor hacia ninguna de esas mujeres  _porque es mío joder, Charlie es..._  Su mejor amigo, para Charlie no es más que eso y aceptarlo es lo que lleva intentando tanto tiempo, sin éxito alguno.

Le tiembla el cuerpo ligeramente pero a penas se aprecia al estar sentado, sin embargo él mismo siente sus extremidades blandas, débiles y si vuelve a hablar el tono de su voz se quebrará. Por el gesto de su cara parece tranquilo, calmado; siendo la realidad todo lo contrario. Tiene las manos juntas, sobre su regazo y le sudan. Su boca está seca y si no fuese por los temblores, cogería su vaso de whiskey y se lo llevaría a los labios para beber todo de un trago y llenarse veinte vasos más. Pero tiene los ojos de Charlie clavados en él. Su amigo se ha detenido en seco, estaba andando de un lado a otro, hablando, hasta que Meyer ha decidido soltar la bomba.

— Vaya Meyer, no sabía que tenías éste sentido del humor —habla intentando que no se note la inquietud en su voz.

— No estoy de broma Charlie —responde, serio.

 _Te quiero y no me hagas repetirlo más veces porque me siento avergonzado y duele y..._  Charlie suelta una risa nerviosa y niega con la cabeza. Saca su pañuelo y se lo lleva a los labios; un sudor frío le recorre el cuerpo y Meyer puede apreciar las leves sacudidas de su mano. Se miran una vez más y parece que Charlie quiere encontrar algo en la mirada de Meyer, algo que le indique que, efectivamente, eso es una broma; pero no es capaz de verlo.

— ¿Qué coño estás diciendo Meyer? No... —busca las palabras adecuadas—. No tiene sentido, no te entiendo —de nuevo da vueltas por el despacho, con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en su amigo y el pañuelo hecho una bola en su mano—. Dime, ¿qué cojones me quieres decir con esto?, ¿a qué viene? —levanta la voz con cada palabra pronunciada.

— Charlie, me has oído, lo has entendido perfectamente —habla desde su silla, ocultando el pánico de la mejor manera posible. Se enciende un cigarro con manos agitadas— ¿Qué más necesitas que te diga?

Charlie da un golpe sobre la mesa que les separa. Coge su chaqueta bruscamente, tirando la silla al suelo y provocando un ruido sordo con el impacto.

— Es verdad, mejor no digas nada más, déjalo.

Con la chaqueta en la mano y ya sin mirarle, sale por la puerta del despacho acompañado de un portazo que hace que tiemble la madera y el cristal. Meyer se siente miserable y le resulta difícil mantener la compostura y aunque está solo procura no perder el control. El silencio le incomoda,  _ese_  silencio. Duele. Duele de una manera espantosa que le hace trasladarse atrás en el tiempo y verse a sí mismo en un callejón, de niño, contemplando el cuerpo de aquella muchacha ( _rojo_ ) y ese sentimiento de pérdida serpenteando por su cuerpo y colándose en su corazón y en sus huesos y en todas partes. Y, aunque pueda sonar frío y cruel, ese instante de soledad tras la marcha de Charlie le está haciendo más daño que cualquier recuerdo existente. El silencio es ruidoso y molesto y hace eco en sus oídos y parece que las paredes hablan y se ríen de él. El dolor es odioso y se materializa delante suya y se burla para después desvanecerse en forma de niebla invisible que se le cuela hasta el cerebro con la imagen de Charlie cerrando la puerta. Esa puerta representa tantas cosas que Meyer tiene miedo de pensar en cada una de ellas. Es un portazo a su amistad, un final, un abismo al que si miras en su interior caerías eternamente en la oscuridad porque no hay nada para sostenerse. Es un portazo que quiere decir:  _no te acerques más a mí;_ es olvidar todo lo vivido juntos, echarlo a un agujero negro, que desaparezca y hacer que nunca ocurrió; borrar todo rastro de momentos uno al lado del otro.

Se le cierra la garganta a causa del nudo que se le forma y duele tragar. Aplasta el cigarro contra el cenicero y aprieta los ojos y su gesto se tuerce. No quiere llorar pero se quiere permitir el lujo de golpear con fuerza el escritorio con el puño, haciéndose daño, derramando el vaso olvidado de whiskey.  _Gilipollas, soy gilipollas... Joder, Charlie... Vuelve..._

Y como si lo hubiese gritado o le hubiese invocado, Charlie aparece de nuevo allí como una exhalación, abriendo la puerta tan fuerte que esta golpea contra la pared y de nuevo hace temblar todo, incluso el cuerpo de Meyer. Se pone en pie de un brinco, sorprendido y se miran. Charlie con la mano en el pomo y la otra sujetando aún la chaqueta. Respira con fuerza y la expresión en su rostro es de arrepentimiento.

—  _Mi scusassi —_ pronuncia las palabras casi sin aire. Deja caer la chaqueta al suelo y se acerca a Meyer a grandes zancadas—. Lo siento, Meyer.

Le agarra la cara algo brusco y le besa en los labios. Su respiración choca contra el rostro de Meyer quien en un principio se queda sin saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido. Tiene a Charlie besándole, pidiéndole permiso con la lengua para adentrarse en su boca y él termina accediendo cuando despierta de su ensoñación. Suelta un suspiro de alivio en su boca, y se agarra a su chaleco con toda la fuerza que le queda, con las manos aún temblando y el cerebro anestesiado. Charlie le besa furioso, pidiéndole disculpas de la única forma que conoce. Le sujeta la cara, el cuello, le da tirones en el pelo, le envuelve entre sus brazos pegando sus cuerpos; le empuja contra el escritorio. Meyer se deshace en sus brazos y le besa y le araña y le mete la mano bajo la camisa, a la altura del cuello y acaricia para después volver a hincar las uñas; y suspira y jadea sin pudor con cada roce. Nota que su amigo está rígido ahí abajo y que sus pantalones chocan, se juntan.

— Perdóname Meyer —repite, jadeante, con sus frentes pegajosas por el sudor. Le levanta el mentón para mirarse y el brillo en los ojos de ambos ilumina cualquier rincón oscuro que pudiera haber anteriormente— ¿No vas a decir nada? Te prometo Meyer...

— Sí, Charlie, no hay nada que perdonar —le interrumpe.

Charlie une sus labios una vez más, se pegan como si fuesen imanes. Charlie deja el miedo olvidado en algún lugar, junto a su chaqueta tirada en el suelo, lo deja ahí para nunca más recogerlo. Le hace promesas a su mejor amigo a base de caricias y le habla y se cuentan entre besos y miradas. Se revelan contra lo que  _debemos aparentar Meyer_ y revelan que  _eres lo más importante._ Hacen el amor medio vestidos encima de la mesa y después contra la pared para terminar en el suelo y Charlie está seguro de que nunca ha experimentado  _eso_  con nadie más que con Meyer. Charlie siente que se ahoga y que muere un poco cada vez que le besa y que le escucha gimotear su nombre para después volver a sentirse completamente vivo cuando le toca cada lugar que hasta ese momento había sido secreto para él, cada centímetro en el que deja su huella. Nota a Meyer temblar debajo de él y le calma con susurros en el oído y provocándole alguna que otra risa que hace que su garganta vibre y lo note cuando deposita un beso en el cuello. Pero él también tiembla y Meyer le acaricia el rostro, pasando un dedo por su mejilla, hasta sus labios que acaricia durante unos segundos y después desciende hasta el cuello provocándole un escalofrío.  _¿Por qué te necesito tanto?,_ Charlie querría formular la pregunta en voz alta pero no es capaz.

De pronto, una oleada de tristeza le sacude y le empaña los ojos de lágrimas que intenta ocultar agachando la cabeza. Meyer se da cuenta y no puede hacer más que pasar sus manos por el pelo de su amigo  _ya está, Charlie, tranquilo,_ le atrae hacia sí y le protege en un caluroso abrazo. Están tumbados en el suelo, Charlie encima de Meyer, procurando no dejar caer todo el peso sobre él apoyando una mano en la superficie. Se escuchan sus leves sollozos que quiere ocultar de cualquier manera pero le resulta imposible.

— Charlie, escúchame —dice Meyer—. Podemos hacer como que no ha ocurrido nada si es lo que quieres.

— No Meyer, no quiero eso, no necesito eso —responde alzando la voz—. Te necesito a ti y duele tanto... Porque...

— Estoy aquí pero sientes que no es suficiente —completa su frase, acariciándole el pelo mientras mira un punto fijo en el techo, una mancha que le recuerda a algo que no logra evocar en ese momento.

Charlie apoya la cabeza sobre el pecho de Meyer y cree que el suelo les está absorbiendo a ambos y que se asfixia. La oscuridad les envuelve y el terror se apodera de él. Esa noche está experimentando cosas que creía olvidadas y tiene miedo. Tiembla y Meyer le estrecha contra él con mayor intensidad, como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se volviesen uno. Escucha los latidos de su amigo, acompasados y cierra los ojos, centrando toda su atención en eso que poco a poco va dando luz de nuevo a su interior, cegando al temor y mitigando el dolor.

— Quiero estar contigo —confiesa.

— Entonces encontraré la manera de que podamos estar, Charlie —le consuela y al mismo tiempo se lo dice a sí mismo—. Te lo prometo...

—  _T'amu —_ murmura contra la camisa y el pecho de Meyer, avergonzado—.  _Azoy fil..._

_— Azoy fil es kherts..._  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Ikh hab dir lib: te quiero.  
> Mi scusassi: lo siento.  
> T'amu: te quiero.   
> Azoy fil: tanto.  
> Azoy fil es kherts: tanto que duele.


End file.
